Taking Notes on Life
by Feagalad
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Harry and Ron staved off the boredom that comes from the duller side of school life?


.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ever wonder just how Harry and Ron would have staved off boredom during the duller parts of school? I mean - we got to see all of the interesting stuff...but what about the hours spent listening to professors drone on and on about something other than mythical chambers with ugly old snakes? Well I always like to see the universe expanded on and the gaps filled in...so here is my take on the everyday humdrum lives of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. All thanks goes to _TheChristmasSerialMurders._

* * *

**Bloody hell Harry! Professor Binns can waffle on can't he? ~ Ron**

You can say that again! After a while these goblin names tend to run together. Deric the Disembowler? Fortenbruic the Fat?! D'you think he's making any of em up? ~ Harry

**Course he is! Blimey, wish he could finish so we can go outside! ~ Ron**

Farid the Flatulent?! Tell me he's making this up... ~ Harry

**XD Lets ask Hermionie ~ Ron**

I don't know if that's a good idea Ron ~ Harry

**Yeah maybe its not. We are probably going to get a 30 page long essay on how he smelled or something...Going to Quidditch practise this afternoon? ~ Ron**

I would skive off if I didn't think that Oliver would give my bones to Snape for potions ingredients. ~ Harry

**HARRY! It's QUIDDITCH! Why in the bloody hell would you do that?! ~ Ron**

He made me sling myself off that stupid broom for HOURS yesterday. My arse hurts and do you have any idea how hard it is to get grass out of my hair? ~ Harry

**You're the one who showed off in front of McGonnagal... ~ Ron**

**...Harry! Wake up! ~ Ron**

Wha? ~ Harry

Oh gross! Why didn't you tell me I was drooling, Ron? This is SOOO humiliating! ~ Harry

**Eeeew Harry! You've drooled all over this page! Yuk! ~ Ron**

I was asleep! There's only so long Boris the Bald can keep my attention. And you can't talk... ~ Harry

**You were asleep. I cant lean over and whisper sweet nothings in your ear...Binns would notice and less House Points for us...not to mention the fact that it would just be weird! Harry?! Now you are snoring! Wake UP! ~ Ron**

Shut it, Ron. I was having such a nice dream...Binns' voice is very lulling, you know that? ~ Harry

**Yeah I do. I am gonna fall asleep too! Look at Hermione...how is SHE still so bright eyed and bushy tailed? Did someone put something in her pumpkin juice this morning? ~ Ron**

I think she does it just to spite us...there's no way that anyone could ever show that much interest in a lecture like this. It's not healthy! ~ Harry

**I agree. Oh Merlin! Harry isnt there a spell or something to shut ghosts up? ~ Ron**

You would know better than me. Muggle-raised, remember? ~ Harry

**Oh yes. Blimey Harry I keep forgetting! I mean...not that you were raised by Muggles (I've met your uncle and he's not easily forgotten...he's too big.) but that you don't, y'know, know. Im sure Fred and George would know some ideas! ~ Ron**

Do they actually know any spells that don't involve explosions or dis-colouration? ~ Harry

**Ummm nope. None that come to memory...Oh Merlins Beard! Look at the timetable! We have Snape next...and I forgot to do his homework! ~ Ron**

Can't help you out there, sorry. Hedwig chewed up half of my essay this morning because I forgot to visit her last night. ~ Harry

**Thats one sardonic bird you got there, mate! I have no idea what to say - should I just write ABCDEFG...etc over and over? ~ Ron**

If you want to keep me company in detention tonight, yeah...go ahead. ~ Harry

**I always keep you company in detention! We have such great times together dont we? ~ Ron**

Usually we manage to, yeah...those exploding toads were gross, though. What shall we do tonight, then, bother Snape? ~ Harry

**Yeah. You still got that pack of Exploding Snap? ~ Ron**

I _did._ Scabbers kinda, uh, took over it this morning. You REALLY need him to get a litter box. ~ Harry

**Well there goes that plan then. Why did Hermione just look at me like that? If looks could kill I'd be dead right now! ~ Ron**

No...if looks could kill you'd be long since rotted and pushing up daisies. Wow. I've NEVER seen her glare like that! What did we do?! ~ Harry

**Maybe its what we're not doing? She always is so strict about this stuff...gets her knickers in a twist. But - you cant honestly tell me she is INTERESTED in this... stuff! ~ Ron**

Maybe it's Soran the Sexy that caught her attention, eh? He did have some real interesting...uh...warts. ~ Harry

**EW! Now that is just GROSS! ~ Ron**

And there's the bell...ready to face the music, er, Snape? ~ Harry

**Yeah. See you in detention! ~ Ron**


End file.
